NIX
by Cajai
Summary: AU, YAOI, the Cajan, a nomadic group of mystics comes to Konoha for a six month period bringing with them a prophecy, a prince and a wild child. SasuNaru and others. OOC and OC


**NIX **_by Cajai_

Rated Mature

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

Drama. Action. Romance.

**Summary:**

AU, YAOI, the Cajan, a nomadic group of mystics comes to Konoha for a six month period bringing with them a prophecy, a prince and a wild child. Sasuke-Naruto

**WARNINGS:**

YAOI, AU, cussing, violence, possible citrus, OOC, OC, prologue is very descriptive, magic, chakra

**PROLOGUE**

Konoha is a vast cultural hub spanning a proud twenty miles from the central point, otherwise known as the Hokage's tower, in every direction. Konoha was a sight to see. The lush forest landscape yielded a fresh bounty of meat, berries, herbs, spices and nuts. On a plateau descending from above the Hokage's monument crops of wheat, corn and barely grew. Cow, pig and goat pastures edged the boundaries of the city limit. From the east came the merchants, who sold foreign spices, jewelry and clothing. From the west came merchants who sold metals for the Konoha forges, pheasant, duck and chicken meat. From the north came the printed books, fish and cod oil and from the south came medicinal herbs, cotton, silk, dyes, foreign fruit, exotic pets, furs, wood and stones (jewelry and the like). The streets teamed with life. A vast city that glistened with the songs of life, love, pain, worship, fear, anger and hatred. If one were to immerse themselves in the turmoil and emotions that were born from conflict and relations one would find themselves tossed in a turbulent sea. A disconcerting mess of life, a pure hype if one could channel it.

Robust fishermen hawked their wares, women screamed after their hyperactive children, who caused havoc along the docks. Further in the market place silks, spices, jewelry and all such refinery were sold. The smells stunk of every day life. There was the mule's crap, the aromatic spices and herbs, the bee wax candles, the fresh food stalls and the reek of fresh fish. Overzealous monks carouse the streets preaching their religions, ignored by most.

Yes, indeed Konoha was a plentiful village. However, what made Konoha the world power was its vast number of ninja. The central government was made of two councils; the ninja council and the citizen council both presided over by the Hokage.

Konoha was preparing to welcome the renowned and high acclaimed Cajan a legendry and mystical group of performers, healers, artists, magic users and hanyous. The Cajan was legendry and it was not often that their band took time to pause for more than a month's time. Yet, here they were planning to spend an entire six months among the people of Konoha. So Konoha had been flooded by foreigners with welcomed economics and news.

Just outside of the city walls, Konoha was building a small housing unit. Taking into account of Cajan's whimsical nature they worked to make something fitting the fair folk of lore. Small white stone houses. Courtyard gardens, balcony gardens and even some roof gardens filled with exotic plants littered the area. Stages for musicians. Marble pathways, an open dining hall and a close one. A small man made lake and exotic caged birds. Small alcoves befitting lovers, wash houses and tapestries depicting the continents, flowers and myths decorate the homes. Murals covered the walls. Silk curtains fluttered. Stone statues of fawns and children decorated the area.

Chiefs and maids worked to perfect their cooking and housework as to join the ranks of those to tend to the Cajan. Excitement was in the air and many male and female citizens of Konoha were caught day dreaming at work, but it was all excusable. For the Cajan were said to be unearthly beauties, both men and women.

One thing however that all had been warned of was the Cajan's habit of thievery. The Cajan would be lightly punished for these illegal mishaps, being that it was in their nature, derived of abuse and old memories of starvation.

And so Konoha waited as patiently as one could.

**-Suna-**

In the hot red sand dessert a young man wakes. The young man of fifteen was tall, slightly muscles, but still thin in a way that you'd underestimate his strength. A gangly teenager who had had narrow feminine shoulders, slight curves, long shapely legs and a toned stomach. His skin was an exotic dark gold so exotic that it glittered in the sun as if it were the metal itself. His bright blond hair was to his shoulders in dreads and was woven with colorful threads. His blue eyes were exotically tilted and large. His face was cat-like and his whiskers prominent. He wore nothing, but a lion cloth. Stretching his arms and legs he crawls out of his tent and makes his way to a small stream. Cupping his hands he captures some water and takes a sip. Water drips from his mouth sliding down his firm, yet delicate chest.

"Hinata?" The boy calls gently in a smooth tenor, lifting an eyebrow.

"Hai, Naruto-san?" A black haired girl asks. She walks out from behind a tent with her walking stick tapping the ground. The Hyugas number by five; Hiashi, Hizashi, Neji, Hanabi and Hinata, while were all blind were also mind readers, empaths, fortune tellers and telekinesis wielders. Neji was the most promising being a telekinesis wielder, Hizashi and his twin brother Hiashi were fortune tellers, Hanabi was a mind reader and Hinata was an empath and mind reader. Chased out of their village for the fear of their demonic blood, the five had joined the Cajan seven years ago with Hanabi's birth.

Hinata was a particularly beautiful girl. With rich olive oil skin, pale lavender tilted unseeing eyes framed by long eyelashes, waist length curly raven hair and plump Rose petal lips. She was curvaceous and petite. She looked as frail as glass, but was truly as strong as steel. Nimble and quick even though she was blind. She had been trained by Naruto to defend herself. Today she wore a long red, yellow and purple patched skirt with patterned patches. She wore a white thick strapped tank top and went barefoot. Around her ankles and wrist she wore bells as she could like a bat discern shapes and obstacles from sound rebounding from them. The walking stick was brass so that when it touched something solid it would make a slight ping.

"Morning." Naruto smiled. Hinata had once been infatuated with her sensei, but had out grown it and now was married to Naruto's adoptive brother, Gaara of the desert. Gaara was a hanyou with power over sand. His mother a full blood demon had asked the Cajan to care for Gaara and his two human siblings; Temari and Kankuro. Kankuro performed puppet shows for small children and Temari performed fan dances with her mentor Kurenai. Gaara was a star. With his ability over sand, he battled challenging ninja in the tournament ring. He also summoned minor demons to entertain.

Gaara was certainly a handsome man of eighteen. With blood red hair that he wore in a small ponytail, bronze skin and a roman countenance. Golden eyes and sharp canines, plump pink lips and a towering muscular build he was something to stare at. He mostly wore a gourd strapped to his back, a brown leather vest with yellow stitching depicting a sun. Brown leather pants and a green tunic under his vest. Brown mid-calf leather boots and brown leather fingerless gloves.

Twenty year old Kankuro a spitting image of his brother though with brown hair, brown eyes and slightly shorter. He wore loose brown pants and a silky ocean blue t-shirt. He also wore brown mid-calf leather boots and brown leather fingerless gloves.

Sixteen year old Temari was gorgeous with long dirty blond hair and green eyes she was something to look at. Unlike her brothers she had pale skin and a petite slim, yet curvaceous form. Her hair was held back in a French braid and pearls as well as paper flowers were woven into her hair. For her performances she had developed a habit of wearing a pale green silk Kimono with gold leaves. The Kimono had two thigh high slits on the sides showing off her thin shapely legs. Her fans were gold, blue and green. She wore heavy gold eyeliner and a bronze lipstick.

Her mentor Kurenai a ravishing beauty with thick black hair, creamy skin and a curvy firm body that drove men wild. She wore a red Kimono with black Celtic knots and small fake diamonds sewn in. Like Temari's Kimono there were two thigh high slits showing of long shapely legs. Her fans were black, gold, red and blue. She wore gold ankle and wrist bracelets. Around her neck was a single sapphire fixed in a black choker. She wore heavy black eyeliner and a deep red lipstick.

"Morning." Hinata said smiling.

"Naruto," Gaara said coming out of his and Hinata's tent, "We're leaving in an hour for Konoha. We should reach it by dusk. Go get ready." Naruto bowed to the adoptive Cajan clan heir, making him frown, but before Gaara could reprimand him, Naruto was gone.

Reentering his tent Naruto shook Cypress awake. Cypress was an elderly temperamental man with short silver hair and grey eyes. He had leather looking skin, creased by wrinkles. Among all of the Cajan, Cypress could only tolerate Naruto. Cypress was an elderly scholar with a unique ability to awaken dormant talents. Naruto, who had great patience, perseverance and an incredible intellect often challenged the 'all-knowing' Cypress to reevaluate his opinions, beliefs and theories. The man groaned, but began to wake as Naruto hurriedly laid out clothes for him and dressed himself.

Today Naruto wore a blue sleeveless tunic, navy silk pants with gold stitched moons and stars, straw sandals that were tied to his feet by light blue silk ribbons. His dreads were held back from his face with a gold strip of cloth acting as a headband. He also wore a dark purple vest with electric blue stitching depicting a moon. On his wrists were several bright blue ribbons that were tied around his arms till they reached his shoulders. Of course it was outlandish, but it fit both his personality and occupation. Naruto's stage name was 'Nix', he was a gymnast, swordsman and a dabbler in magic. He was best known for controlling weather in a one mile radius at night. His magic was stronger and wilder under the full moon. However, unbeknownst to anyone outside of the Cajan he was the King of Thieves throughout all of the continents. He was called Ghost.

Cypress sighed as Naruto helped him dress and put him on his back. He carried Cypress to the cart and settled him among his many books. The cart started up and soon they were making their way to Konoha.

**-Konoha-**

It had been decided that Nara Shikamaru, Uchiha Sasuke, Yamanaka Ino and Yuhi Tenten (A former Cajan) would have the honor of welcoming the Cajan escorted by several ANBU. Sasuke for one was not looking forward to this night. It was drizzling, cold and dark. And to his horror his Hokage, Tsunade, had them dressed in their refinery. Sighing Sasuke slipped back into the cover of the trees. The sooner they arrived, the better. Though his last memory of a Cajan group had been a fond one, he did not spend time enjoying these occasions. He had to train to find the murderer of his clan, while his brother took on the duty of procreation.

Sasuke sighed straightening his blue kimono with his clan symbol on the back and adjusting his katana. His black leather forearm guards were firmly tied to his arms with black leather lacing. Blue Shinobi sandals adorned his feet and his hitai-ate was fastened around his neck. Pale smooth skin seemed to shine in the gloom. Dark eyes searched the night framed by long black eyelashes. Shoulder length glossy raven hair was left to fall free to his shoulders. At age seventeen Sasuke had hit a growth spurt and now towered over most of the ninja population, including his brother and had filled out with muscles and a broad frame.

Sixteen year old Ino wore an azure kimono with a silver eye on the back, her clan's symbol, 'the Mind's eye'. Her wavy chin length hair was let down and held back with silver butterfly clips. Like Sasuke she also wore black leather forearm guards, blue ninja sandals and her blue hitai-ate was fastened around her neck. She was petite, but muscled is womanly fashion. She was lean and had modest curves.

Ino's husband, twenty year old Shikamaru wore an unadorned black Kimono and black shinobi sandals, a black Hitai-ate around his right bicep and a black Katana on his back. As to twenty-two year old Tenten, she wore a red Kimono lined with black silk, her butt length black hair was pulled back in a simple braid. Black leather fingerless gloves covered her hands. Black ninja sandals covered her feet and her black hitai-ate fastened like a headband held back wisps of stray hair around her face. She also had a Katana strapped to her back.

A dog masked ANBU appeared before them and whispered in an excited voice, "They're here." He signaled them to follow and led them further down the road. What met them was a startling and awe-striking sight. The caravan line composed of twenty caravans with incredible depictions of both night and day gilded with mosaics, regal white horses pulled them. Men, women and children all wearing masks, red masks with black decorations, silver masks covered in rhinestones to make them look like the moon, gold masks mimicking the sun, demonic masks, colored animal masks, blue masks,… so many masks. There were at least seventy people trailing the caravans and one could not count those within it. They all wore outlandish clothing and carried bizarre objects. But what was most awe-striking was that not a single drop of water fell on the band. The clouds parted above them letting the moonlight shine down on the motley group and particularly a boy with golden dreads wearing an ornate moon mask. He stood on the middle caravan top basking in the moonlight.

A man wearing a demonic looking raccoon mask with red hair held back in a ponytail came forward as the group came to a stand still. Shikamaru the ever diplomatic said "Welcome to Konoha, we're the welcoming party. Konoha has prepared for your stay for several months. If you will follow us we will take you to your housing. My name is Nara Shikamaru I am a diplomat and ninja." Shikamaru said bowing.

"Gaara of the desert." The man said with a slight bow. Seeing that the Konoha party was shivering from the rain, Gaara called, "Nix, would you please shelter our patrons from this onslaught?" The boy with blond dreads and a moon mask turned to them gave a slight bow as the Cajan's shelter from the rain expanded keeping the envoy dry. Ino, several ANBU and Tenten looked astounded at the easy power the boy commanded. "Nix how about some towels." The boy nodded again and five large sheets blew up from behind him into the sky and slowly floated down and wrapped themselves gently around, Sasuke, Tenten, Ino, Shikamaru and their ANBU escort. Ino, Tenten and Shikamaru were openly gapping, whilst Sasuke looked crossly at his towel, but used it none the less. "Who are the rest of your escort?" Gaara asked interested.

Finding his voice again Shikamaru answered, "Uchiha Sasuke," Sasuke inclined his head slightly, "Nara Yamanaka Ino and Yuhi Tenten." The two females bowed. "May I have your true name?" Shikamaru said.

"You already have it. I have no surname, but the closest thing to it is 'Of the Desert.'"

"Pray tell, why have you chosen such a name?" Shikamaru asked lifting an eyebrow in curiosity. The group had started up again following the Konoha's ninja's lead.

"It's quite simple," Gaara said "I am a Hanyou and I was gifted with the ability to control large quantities of sand and even draw it from the earth. I wonder if you're familiar with the Cajan's ninja challenge, the competitor's ring." Gaara asked. The ninjas all shook their heads eagerly. The competitor's ring was perhaps the most alluring attraction to the ninja population. "I run the ring, they also call me Shukaku."

Tenten gasped, "The Undefeated champion?" Gaara just nodded. The boys looked at Gaara with calculative eyes.

"What other kinds of people are part of your group?" Sasuke asked.

"The Hyugas are mind readers, empaths, fortune tellers and one can move objects with his mind. Then there is Yuhi Kurenai and my sister Temari, fan dancers and my brother Kankuro, who is a puppeteer. Inari, who is eight, his mother Tsunami, who is twenty-nine and his 59 year old grandfather Tazuna are healers. Umino Iruka is a dream master and hypnotist he can control others' dreams. Cypress is a scholar. Rock Lee is the tumbling master. He also is a contestant for the ring as a martial arts expert. Tayuya is our flutist, who can summon wild animals with her music. There are many more…"

"What about Nix?" Ino inquired.

"Nix, ah now there's a boy to be proud of. Nix is a dabbler. He's a tumbler, a swordsman and a sorcerer. He also commands many naturalistic elements. He's a bit of a mystery as well. No one knows who his parents were. From what I heard of my predecessor, Nix was found at age six wandering the eastern jungle. He had to be taught to speak because it appeared that he had been abandoned for quite a few years. Nix doesn't talk of his past." Gaara put simply.

They soon arrived at their new housing and the group was astonished by the work Konoha had done for them. When all the caravans had arrived, Gaara joined Nix on top of the middle on and called out, "Brethren, tomorrow night will give Konoha a majestic festival in retribution for their kindness."

"Yes, yes!" Cried the crowd of Cajans.

**TBC**

I know, I know long and very descriptive and I'm betting most of you will find it very boring… but what the hell it was fun to write. It was one of those spur of a moment things and I love how it came out. Well please review!

-Cajai


End file.
